


Nothing Better

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: There aren't many things in life better than this.





	Nothing Better

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [hp_humpdrabbles](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/). Event: 2010 Humpathon. Prompt: "Underwear" by the Magnetic Fields

She hears him gasp when he sees her, and she laughs, delighted with his reaction. “I missed you,” Narcissa purrs.  
  
“If I’d known _this_ was waiting, I’d have hurried back,” Lucius says, trying to regain some of his legendary composure. He fails when she stretches like a great cat, and the soft light in their room illuminates every perfect inch of her.   
  
His wife knows his tastes _very_ well.  
  
Narcissa’s wearing just a few bits of satin and lace; he suddenly realizes that cerulean blue is going to be his new favorite color. A camisole clings delightfully to her thin frame, showing the hollow of her navel and the swell of her breasts. The lace knickers covering her lower half provide tantalizing glimpses of her pale skin, and the scalloped edging decorates her hips and upper thighs.   
  
The candles and wall scones in the room limn her body with golden light, and she practically glows against the dark navy sheets. Lucius licks his lips, eager to _taste_ and _lick_ and _tease_ his precious jewel. He enjoys their games, especially when she takes an upper hand like she’s done today.   
  
The scant inch of bare flesh between the lace boundaries of her lingerie calls to him first, and he pounces on her belly. Narcissa mewls as his tongue traces along the waist of her knickers, already yearning for _more_.   
  
“I love when you surprise me like this,” he whispers into the curve of her hip, his breath ghosting warmly over her sensitive skin. “There’s nothing better.”  
  
“Show me how much you love it,” she says, her eyes glittering like cut sapphires. She grabs his hair roughly, and impatiently tugs his head lower.   
  
Lucius laughs as he presses his lips to her damp knickers, and kisses her until Narcissa moans in pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in September 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
